


31 Days of BeeBoo

by enderian_coop



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Angst, Gen, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Cara | CaptainPuffy, Mentioned Darryl Noveschosch, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Luke | Punz, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, NO ROMANTIC UNDERTONES!!!!!!!, Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), tommys dead LOL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderian_coop/pseuds/enderian_coop
Summary: the title is self explanatory HSHDKS im gonna write one beeboo fic per day this month! i hope you enjoy :)- chapters will be titled after songs i looped on repeat while writing!- PHYSICALLY AFFECTIONATE FRIENDSHIPS EXIST SO IF THEY'RE EVER BEING PHYSICALLY AFFECTIONATE IT IS STRICTLY PLATONIC!! :)
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 222





	1. Wait

**Author's Note:**

> //cw: burning + scarring
> 
> TOMMY DIED LUL
> 
> song in title: Wait by M83

Out of the Badlands they went, walking at a rapid fast pace, the smaller ram-hybrid clinging to the taller enderman-hybrid's lean side as they trudged along the soggy wooden path. Tubbo's soft sobs could be heard through the suit coat Ranboo always wore, but it was heavily soaked with tears and thick droplets of rain that Ranboo could feel on every inch of his body, it honestly hurt.

Endermen weren't supposed to even touch water but here he was, fighting back hisses of pain just to get Tubbo back to the Bee N' Boo at least, they would be comfortably sheltered there. Ranboo was sure the sizzling noise of the hydrogen making contact with his sensitive skin was audible to Tubbo, especially when he was so closely pressed against him as they hurried across the path to their family business. After a few minutes they'd finally made it and Tubbo immediately used whatever strength he had left in his body to shove Ranboo into a wall, forcing him to sit down.

"Ouch- Tubbo-" " _Don't you **dare** move!_" The boy shouted at him with a wiggle of his pointer finger, watching his platonic husband's face shift into fear before rushing off to get medical supplies to tend to Ranboo's purple-green-leaking arms. Once Tubbo came back he immediately kneeled down in front of Ranboo, dropping rolls of bandages and a few bottles of rubbing alcohol onto the terracotta floor as he lowered himself with not so much grace. "Alcohol is fine r-right?!" Tubbo frantically asked, sniffling and rubbing his red nose with his wrist, immediately reaching for a bottle of said substance and cotton pads. "Hey, hey slow down- yeah that's fine but please don't tend to me when you're like this Tubbs..." 

Tubbo glared at Ranboo, grabbing his arm harshly and forcing it out towards himself, staining his palm with green blood from visible light green splotches decorating along vibrant black skin. "Tubbo!-" He almost screamed, bright eyes following his friend's other free hand _that settled on the rubbing alcohol_. "This is gonna hurt a lot more big man..." Ranboo shivered at Tubbo's eerily soft voice and quickly nodded. "Y-Yep! I-I- haha- I know!" "So stay still and don't move, alright?" Ranboo audibly gulped with another nod at the brunet, shutting his eyes tightly.

Tubbo would carefully let Ranboo's burnt arm settle gently onto the ground as he quickly shook a cotton pad out of the plastic bag, setting it over the opening of the bottle and tipping both upside down, giving the items a little shake before turning them upright again and separating the soft material from the plastic bottle. "If you want you could hold my hand?" Tubbo offered Ranboo, holding out a palm to the taller, who gladly took it with a tight squeeze. 

"Boo, are you scared?" The brunet asked, rubbing his thumb over the side of the Enderman hybrid's hand. "Uh..." Ranboo's wide eyes scanned the room around him nervously. "It's okay you know, it's just me."

"Tubbo are you okay-" Tubbo frowned at Ranboo, curling his bottom lip a bit. "Ranboo. I need a distraction... from... you know..." He trailed off, feeling a familiar burn built up in his nose, along with reddening cheeks. "O-Okay... okay..." The other finally agreed, adjusting his position to be more comfortable. "Do whatever you want, alright? I'm sorry I worried you."

Tubbo finally smiled and in response, suddenly dabbed the cotton pad on his small burns, making Ranboo yelp and squeeze Tubbo's hand. "Y-You- you're a _psychopath_!" Ranboo exclaimed to his laughing friend, who apologetically waved the green-stained cotton pad in Ranboo's face. "Aye, you said I could do whatever I wanted!" The enderman frowned at the brunet, rolling his eyes. "Was that _necessary_?!" "Yup, totally. Super, mega worth it."

"This is worse than the time you dropped an anvil on my head..." Tubbo snickered at that and let out a long sigh, tending back to Ranboo's burn by gently passing the alcohol-soaked cotton over every inch of scalded skin. 

The process was a long two hours worth of small banter between the two, both letting out soft laughs at each other's terrible jokes to pass the time (along with a bit of concerned pausing to let Ranboo calm down from the painful shock of having rubbing alcohol accidentally poured on one of the bigger burns on his forearm). Tubbo had eventually come out successful with his long, gorey task and after a few green/red stained cotton pads that littered the floor, and now a fully bandaged up Ranboo laid on the yellow-orange patterned flooring of their motel, asleep with soft breaths leaving through his nose.

Tubbo could no longer be distracted now, he had ignored the severity of the situation at hand for the past two hours, Tommy was dead.

He knew he was dead, he just couldn't come to accept that someone like Tommy could've died such a pathetic death, hence why he'd been sobbing and leaning on Ranboo as they walked away from the Prison in the heavy rain. He felt bad for urging Ranboo to take him 'home' instead of accepting Sam's offer to spend the night in the prison lobby, the other wouldn't have been so injured if it weren't for Tubbo's childish desire of wanting to curl up in his bedsheets and wet them with his tears.

He felt the tears coming back as it suddenly dawned on him, rising up from the shadows like the sun and the moon, he'd suppressed it for too long. His best friend was dead and now he had a moment to grieve, to sulk and, thankfully, beg Ranboo for hugs, hand holdings, cuddles, any comfort he could get from his platonic partner.

Just a few months ago he was prepared to die when Dream had cornered him and Tommy into the underground entrance to... prison. He was prepared to go out that easy.

Quiet, like a mouse.

When people like Punz, Puffy, Quackity, Bad, Sapnap came to save them he remembered how thankful he was that everyone came. He was especially more thankful when Ranboo joined in to save them, even when the line between them had grown thick and grew to the height of a Great Wall meant to eradicate and resist against any interaction between the two, that night it seemed like the wall had dramatically crumbled the second they made eye contact. 

He reminisced on his time with Tommy, remembering the time they sat on that bench together and watched over the horizon, over Puffy's duck house, over the trees and massive greenery, even some blood vines. He remembered when Wilbur was alive and joined forces with them into creating his perfect tale to tell, the tale of Lmanburg.

Tubbo wasn't able to carry on his legacy, would he be able to carry on Tommy's? Who else in his family would suddenly go out in the most unexpected way? As much as he feared Technoblade and Philza, he genuinely wished nothing but good fortune on them.

Would Michael, his son, die? Would Ranb- _**stop it.**_

Once he came back to his senses, he realized he'd been sobbing out loud, and Ranboo's grip on his hand was tight once again. Tubbo took notice of a long, thin arm covered well by the sleeves of his coat draping along his shoulders, holding Tubbo close to his giant, warm frame. The smaller boy looked up at the other with wet eyes, blinking the tears that blurred his vision away to focus on Ranboo's furrowed brows and multicolored spheres.

"S-Sorry I w-woke you up..." Tubbo murmured, "don't worry about it." Ranboo replied. "Just sit here."

Tubbo held back another sob, leaning back into Ranboo's torso. "With you?" The enderman's brows rose a bit at that, slowly lowering back down as he hummed in agreement, protectively looping his other arm under Tubbo's, still holding his hand. "With me," He confirmed, smiling at the tears that then gushed out of his friend's eyes, "let's sleep in here alright? Don't worry about Michael either for tonight, we'll check on him tomorrow." Tubbo sniffled and nodded, closing his eyes and finally letting his head roll down towards the ground, allowing Ranboo to rest his chin on the top of Tubbo's head.

"Goodnight Tubbs." Tubbo heard close to his ears before finally succumbing to a much needed slumber.

He'd mourn Tommy in the morning.


	2. First (Platonic) Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first platonic date :)
> 
> song: First Date by blink-182
> 
> THERE IS NO ANGST, ONLY COOL FLUFF :)

"Raaaaaanbooooooooooooooo!"

Ranboo turned to look over his shoulder at Tubbo, the smaller brunet leaning on the wall that connected their kitchen to the main room of the Motel. "What- what did something happen?" He asked, quickly turning off the stove and leaving the stew to sit in the pot.

"Let's go out." Tubbo said bluntly, his bright blue eyes seeping into Ranboo's multicolored ones, a small shine of enthusiasm reflecting from both the flickering light on the ceiling and Tubbo's excited grin.

"Eh?" Ranboo quirked a black brow, crossing his arms. "Tubbo I _literally just started making dinner_." Tubbo's mouth opened into a small _oh_ as he came to the realization that, indeed, Ranboo had been making some broccoli stew. "Sorry big man! I guess I didn't smell, kinda unfortunate considering I'm like a ram!"

Ranboo snorted and shook his head, reaching a hand up to keep his signature crown from slipping off. "We can go wherever you want after dinner, yeah?" He could see Tubbo's small tail start wagging behind him, the enderman found it cute and couldn't help the smile that stretched its way along his face. "YES!!!!! Thank you Ranboo!!!"

"So what's all of this about?" Ranboo asked Tubbo, noticing that he had their matching dinosaur hoodies in both arms. "Well we never went on a date, right?" Tubbo asked. "I think its only natural we take advantage of the freetime we've got at the moment!" 

Ranboo felt a warmth explode in his chest, making him hunch over a bit from how intense it was. He felt so special and it was all because of Tubbo, he wondered how they'd be if he never proposed to the ram hybrid that one night when he was strip mining for diamonds. The rings they wore on their fingers signify their close, bandaged up bond that couldn't be broken for a second time.

Ranboo didn't like thinking about that possibility, a possibility where he and Tubbo suddenly fell apart again. So Tubbo was asking him out? Of course, he'd say yes.

"You know what? This is a great idea, do you have anywhere in mind?" He wondered, taking his bigger, black and beige patterned dinosaur merchandise to slip on in a separate room when the chance occurred. "I swear I had a big plan, suddenly its just gone to shambles." Tubbo sighed, watching as Ranboo went to go to another room.

"But, but, BUT I think I've rethought another brilliant setting that we'd both enjoy!" He said as he followed after Ranboo, leaning against the door that had recently been closed shut for privacy's sake. "Oh really? This sounds fun." He heard Ranboo reply through the door. "I think you'll like it, I'm really excited for this Ranboo!"

Ranboo eventually opened the door, all fitted up in his dinosaur hoodie, his crown placed down on a small bedside stool. "This better be worth it or else I shoved stew down my throat for nothing." Ranboo snickered, putting his hands on his hips confidently. "I swear it is Ranboo, it's a special place in my heart..."

Ranboo quickly nodded in understanding and notioned for Tubbo to let him walk out, soon enough the two had made sure the Motel was all tidied up before closing it behind with the shrill jingle of keys. Ranboo didn't expect for Tubbo to grab his hand, tightly intertwine their fingers and start dragging him off a totally unexpected direction, towards Tommy's old house. 

"Eh? Why are we-" Tubbo gave him a small yank, indicating that he not ask any questions, in which Ranboo sighed and fell silent for Tubbo's sake. The two shoved the heavy wooden doors open to Tommy's dirt shack, the ram hybrid dragging his fingers along the soily walls, soon bending over to peer at a small speck of iron block buried in the filth. "Here it is!" He exclaimed, kicking the dirt out of the way with a brown boot to reveal an opening in the wall.

"Tommy and I were best mates... you know. It's only natural I know his secret places." Tubbo explained as Ranboo curiously approached. "Have a gander." 

Tubbo let Ranboo walk in first, the tall enderman's head barely grazing the ceiling. Tubbo reached up a hand to the ceiling, he couldn't even reach it, unlike Ranboo. "Why are you so tall?!" He whined, sliding a foot back out of frustration to kick at the air. 

"I think it's fairly obvious on _why_ I'm so tall Tubbo."

"Curse ye Enderblood!"

Tubbo would lead Ranboo to the back of the iron walled room to find old, clearly worn out minecart rails on blocks of cobblestone, in a chest next to it poked out a single remaining minecart. "Hey... you aren't taking me to hell are you?" Tubbo looked at Ranboo, a brow raised. "No? Stop asking stupid questions big guy! I'm taking you to a special place!"

"And it's conveniently away from everyone..?"

"Yep! Just trust me, we're married aren't we?" 

Ranboo's white side visibly flushed from embarrassment, oh yes, trust your husband when you vowed to never doubt him at the podium in Church Prime. "Y-You-" "Cmon Boo, let's go on a little coaster ride!"

Ranboo visibly cringed. "Excuse m-me?" "A coaster ride! We're gonna take the minecart to our date destination!" "Tubbo did you forget I'm scared of rollercoasters?!" The ram hybrid rolled his eyes. "This isn't a rollercoaster it's a minecart!" "You are NOT getting me on that railroad and that's final." 

Tubbo groaned and grabbed Ranboo's wrist, dragging him over and pulling the minecart out of the chest, setting it on the rails. "Don't be scared big man, I'll be here to catch you if you fall off for whatever reason." Ranboo stared at Tubbo intensely. 

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Ranboo would settle first inside of the cart, making some space for Tubbo to sit in so they could both fit inside. Once Tubbo got into a comfortable position he rested his head on Ranboo's chest and looked around to check their surroundings.

"Ready?" Tubbo asked him.

"Y-Yeah... I just flip the.. switch right?" "Yep!"

Ranboo would lean over to the side in the minecart, grabbing ahold of the lever with a large hand, and then he hesitantly pushed the lever forward to power the redstone railing.

The second the minecart shot off Ranboo thought he was absolutely FUCKED.

Tubbo would be helping Ranboo out of the minecart as soon as it came to a bumpy, sudden halt. The enderman's legs were shaking as he held an arm over his stomach with a nauseated face. "I felt like I was going to fall out and DIE." Tubbo giggled a bit at that and patted Ranboo's arm comfortingly. "Aww, I'm sorry Ranboo, we can walk home instead if you want?" "Please."

"Well, here we are... Tommy's getaway home." Ranboo slowly looked up at the house made of oak wood, getting a sense of dread from how homely it seemed. "This is... actually really pretty." He muttered, looking around and taking in the sights. A vibrant blue sky decorated by fluffy white clouds, the sunlight peeking through the white specks to shine down on such a seemingly sacred place.

"We hung out here a lot... talked with his old cow, Henry, let Niki stay here to escape being taxed by Schlatt, we came here a lot but it was mostly him." Tubbo explained, leading Ranboo inside through the broken front wooden doors. There was a single Allium flower in a pot starting to wilt due to extreme neglect, it made Ranboo's heart drop a bit. 

"I know this isn't the best place for a date but I consider this my third home." Ranboo nodded in understanding, Tubbo had fond memories of this place, therefore it all made sense.

"I wouldn't mind just hanging out with you here." Ranboo reassured. "You trust me a lot to bring me to a personal place like this so I think it's only normal that I respect the fact you even considered bringing me here."

"It'd be rude for me to just leave." He added.

He observed Tubbo's every action, the tapping of his foot to the flexing of his fingers, though he looked happy. "Thanks big man..." He mumbled, voice fluttering on the line of repressed happiness. He wasn't sure why Tubbo was holding back his emotions but whatever fell easier on him he would accept.

"Hey Tubbo?"

"What?"

"I love you, platonically." Ranboo said with small giggles.

"I- I love you too." Tubbo replied, looking up at his best friend with a big smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell bee and boo are my comfort???? no??? well now you know :) this took me so many hours to write but thats only because im a huge procrastinator


	3. Teenage Dirtbag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //highschool au, heavily written off of lyrics  
> song: Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been out of it today but that isnt gonna stop me from posting :) im sorry that this seems rushed (i hope it doesnt actually-) my brain works really fast when i listen to this song but im also really tired so- that might be a big part of it. hope you like this one!

Ranboo just never took his eyes off of the class president, Tubbo Schlatt. There was something about the boy that made some part of him stir, in a good way. The kid was nice, he was extremely helpful all of the time and even helped Ranboo through some of his panic attacks in class.

He thinks about the boy a lot, a desire to just walk up to him and say hi always fronted in his brain, but he always chickened out in the end. It's not like he has a crush on him, he just wants to become one of his many friends. Ranboo didn't feel worthy of talking to him though, he was friends with all of the popular kids like Tommy Innit, Niki Nihachu, Fundy, Wilbur Soot, and the list just goes on.

Tubbo wears the same green and white striped tube socks with yellow keds to school everyday, wearing baggy overall shorts with a little bee patched onto the front pocket. Under the overalls he often wore baggy sweaters when it was cold, but when it was warm he wore simple dress shirts or graphic tees to match with Tommy.

Ranboo was embarrassed to admit that Tubbo had caught him staring a majority of the time, he'd suddenly turn around to talk to Tommy or to help someone with an assignment and they'd immediately make eye contact. Of course he'd get teased about it by Ponk by being tapped by a gloved hand on the shoulder and getting laughed at in his face. Ponk wasn't a bad guy, he just had a very... unique way of interacting with the other students.

The dismissal bell rang for school as he snapped out of his thoughts, tearing his eyes away from Tubbo to start grabbing his notebooks and shoving them into his open backpack, then carefully color coding his pens and pencils into a small black and white pencil case, tossing that away as well. "Bye bye Ranboo!" He heard Ponk say to him before running off to catch up with Sam, who was waiting at the door for him.

Another day of chickening out, huh? Ranboo wasn't so impressed with himself at this point, it'd been about two months since he decided he'd try to make some small talk with Tubbo and be his friend. Social anxiety wasn't really helping him with social interaction now was it? He let out a long, heavy sigh before getting up carefully from his seat, stepping to the side to carefully push his chair in. _Test in Biology tomorrow_... He thought to himself. _What were we supposed to study again? Man, I'll just figure it out at home later and-_

He felt his bag hit someone. _Wh-What was that?_ He was confused until he realized he must have hit someone by accident as he was swinging his back over his shoulder.

"Tubbo!"

Wait. Tubbo?

Ranboo quickly looked to his side to see Tubbo leaning against one of the desks next to Ranboo, staring at him with a shocked expression. The severity of the situation hit Ranboo like a pile of shattered boulders and he quickly rose a hand to the brunet. "I-I'm sorry I didn't see you there-" " _Aye_! You sad fuck, get away from him!" He heard a sudden childish voice shout with bloody murder. Tommy.

He didn't have time to react as the blond rushed in between him and Tubbo and shoved Ranboo back, a scowl on his face. "You don't almost kill my best friend and get away with it you bitch!" He hissed at Ranboo, arms widely bent at his sides with his hands as tight fists. Ranboo's jaw dropped a bit and felt his entire body go cold, his hands started to visibly shake at the sudden tension between him and the other and he quickly looked around for an exit.

"L-Look I'm really sorry I was just out of it and I didn't mean to hit him if you'd excuse me I'll be on my way now-" He explained quickly before jumping over his desk, ignoring the shouts of protests from Tommy.

"Wait!" He heard another voice say but did he want to stick around and see who said that? No, he didn't. Tommy was a very scary sixteen-year-old in his eyes, he did not want to mess with that boy. A realization suddenly hit him as he managed to run out of the school and stopped next to a Walgreens at a safe distance, heavily panting through his mask.

He ruined his chances with Tubbo. He hurt him, but it wasn't like he meant to- he didn't mean to...

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck! He hit himself in the face with a hand and shook his head, a small groan escaping his throat. Tubbo was a kind person, a pure soul and Ranboo had just totally gone and ruined any chances he had of even having a decent conversation with him! "I'm going to have Tommy holding a knife at my throat all day long for the next year and a half..." He grumbled, tightening his grasp on the straps that sat tightly against his shoulders.

"Oi!" Ranboo jumped. No, no, no, no, he's going to get beat up by Tommy- "Hey, I said HEY!" He looked to his left to see Tubbo at his side, a seething Tommy behind him, but still, Ranboo didn't feel threatened at all. "O-Oh uh- h-hey?" Tubbo smiled at him and nodded. "How are you doing, big guy?" He asked him with a friendly tone, Ranboo's shoulders visibly relaxed and he hummed thoughtfully. "I-I guess better than... a few minutes ago." "Good, good!" 

"Oi Tubbo-" "Shush Tommy, you aren't allowed to speak." He said, frowning at the taller blond behind him. Tommy's face twisted into a similar frown back at Tubbo. "YOU BITCH- ope- sorry, sorry-"

Tubbo sighed and shook his head. "Sorry about earlier! I didn't realize you were spaced out." Ranboo snorted, looking down at his arm. Tubbo was wearing a green cardigan today. "I-It's fine... I should be asking you if you're okay." "Ranboo! you don't wack _that_ hard! I just wasn't expecting it." The taller hummed, awkwardly looking away. "W-Well I'm just gonna go-" "You're one cheeky bastard aren't ya." Tommy grumbled, glaring daggers at Ranboo. "Wh-What did I DO TO YOU?!" He shouted at Tommy with furrowed brows. "You just hit Tubbs with no damn issue!"

Ranboo huffed, shaking his head. "I don't have time for this..."

"Wait wait wait before you go- do you maybe want to come over to my place?" Tubbo asked him, fiddling with the metal clip on one of his overall's straps. "H-Huh?" Tubbo blinked and looked away, shaking his head. "N-Nevermind... h-here's my number have a good day Ranboo!" The brunet would suddenly slip Ranboo a piece of paper with writings on it and walk away, pulling a cackling Tommy with him as they both quickly walked away. 

"I wonder what that was all about...? Well... maybe I do still have a chance."

Of course you do you silly little man!

Once Ranboo got home he immediately fished for his phone in his pocket along with the slip of paper that had Tubbo's number on it. "Alright let's see what we can do..." Ranboo muttered to himself, opening his contacts and pressing the plus sign to create a new one. He'd put Tubbo's number in the text line and changed the contact name from digits to Tubbo.

 _You could be getting tricked._ Said a voice in his head. "Okay but that wouldn't make sense... especially if it's Tubbo." Ranboo tried to reason with it. _Bet you won't send a message at all, you're too weak for interaction._ "Wh- No I'm not? You- I'll prove you wrong." 

**> Ranboo: Hey, I hope this is the right number... it's Ranboo. Sorry if I'm bothering.**

He'd wait a couple of minutes before getting a text back from the number, and... thankfully...

 **> Tubbo: BIG GUY!!!!!!!!11!11111!!!! WHATS** **UP!!!?? YOU NO ARE BTORHR!!!**

It was Tubbo.

**> Ranboo: What?????**

**> Tubbo: YOU ARE NO BOTHER!!! SORRY I TYPE RELLY FAST.**

**> Tubbo: AND IN ALL CALS.**

**> Tubbo: CAPS***

**> Tubbo: ADKHVFJDSKGLS**

**> Ranboo: ARE YOU OKAY????**

**> Tubbo: TOMMY IS TRYING TO ROB ME OF MY POZESHONS!!!!**

**> Ranboo: WHY???**

**> Tubbo: I DONT KNOW**

Ranboo didn't realize how hard he was smiling until he finally looked up from his phone screen, feeling the smile drop back into a straight line. Well, he'd gotten what he wanted.

He'd just have to make it last for a long time, maybe if he and Tubbo became good enough friends they'd go to prom or something together.

Haha hint hint they definitely did as the best queerplatonic couple in the building _**POGCHAMP!!!**_


	4. An Ode To L'Manburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song: An Ode to L'Manburg by beetlebug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am a sucker for my weird headcanon of dream, niki, and ranboo being siblings so- laughs im going to be implementing some of that headcanon into this fic :) i hope this gives you some nostalgia before... everything that's recently happened.
> 
> this'll also be short- i have a lot to do today so id figure id get this out of the way!

Tubbo remembers the time when Ranboo would be standing behind him, rather than next to him like he was right now. Four years ago was when they met, only a bit after Schlatt's death along with Wilbur's, and then L'Manburg's destruction.

Ranboo had come to the SMP's mainlands almost out of nowhere, Niki was the one to find him and introduced him as her little sibling, for some reason Dream following and nodding along with what she said. She'd helped Ranboo escape Dream by setting foot on the holy lands, both of them yelling their victory as Dream was forced to lower his glowing bow with a smile on his face.

Ranboo retold that moment with a smile on his face all of the time, of course it was his first insane moment on the SMP's mainlands so he'd never forget anything that happened. Tubbo vividly remembered how Punz had informed him of a new member on the SMP and how " _stupid and gullible_ " he was to have fallen for one of Ponk's tricks and then managed to get himself killed in one of the traps outside of the holy land.

He met Ranboo and took an immediate liking to him, though he wasn't so impressed when he found out he'd burnt George's house down, it's not like he tried to lie on purpose because Tommy was willing to take the blame no matter what happened. So ever since that day, he and Ranboo had been close, hanging out almost all of the time for the next couple of years, especially when Tommy had gotten exiled.

He noticed whenever Ranboo would disappear for an extended period of time and whenever he came back, he'd confront him about it. "Where were you Ranboo?" Tubbo asked, a year older than he had been ever since Tommy's exile. "I was out exploring, trying to find a Gapple... y'know?"

At first Tubbo believed him, but then he started to suspect it was the opposite when Ranboo left one day three years later, taking Techno's armor with him and thinking Tubbo wouldn't notice. 

Tubbo let him though, because he recognized later after attempting to execute Techno that it was wrong, and very out of character for him. Ranboo probably didn't like being in that situation either. Then suddenly Tommy came back, yelling at Tubbo and shouting profanities at him and everyone else watching them battle it out in the middle of the destroyed Community House.

"The discs were worth more than _you ever were_." Tommy hissed at him, and Tubbo had visibly flinched, ceasing a swing of his axe at Tommy and letting it fall to his side. He could feel Ranboo's eyes on him from behind, observing every hint his body gave. He knew Ranboo would be there for him if he needed it, but what hurt at that moment was his childhood best friend, his brother, insulting him and degrading him in such a way that he didn't think was imaginable.

Maybe that pair of eyes he felt on him wasn't even Ranboo's, maybe it was Puffy, or Bad, or Antfrost, or even Technoblade, it could've been anyone.

Later that night, when he went home with Tommy, he went straight into Ranboo's arms for unknown reasons and hugged him tightly for comfort. Tommy had extensively apologized earlier for saying the things he said, but the one thing Tubbo wanted was a hug, and he knew Tommy wouldn't be able to provide that for personal reasons.

"Careful where those tears go Tubbo..." Ranboo had reminded him when he turned his head towards Ranboo's hand, Tubbo giving him a swift nod in understanding as he once again would bury his face into Ranboo's suit coat. 

"So uh... how long?" Ranboo awkwardly asked, a hand on Tubbo's head already, softly petting him. "A while." Ranboo nodded in understanding and would lead Tubbo back to the rebuilt L'Manburg, pulling the smaller with him upstairs and onto his bed, laying down with him and hugging him close to his chest protectively.

Then the night Tubbo went off to fight Dream with Tommy, one last time, he met with Ranboo in advance, to share some disturbing parting words. "Ranboo, if I die, you'll carry on what I leave behind... right?" He asked him nervously. Ranboo looked to the ground and nodded, not making eye contact with the other. "O-Of course..."

"Ranboo, look at me."

"I can't."

Tubbo gaped, his brows furrowing. "Wh-Why?"

"This is all you've been talking about... 'if I die' this and 'when I'm gone' that... why do you sound like that when you talk Tubbo? You sound like you've already accepted your fate that you're not even sure about." 

Tubbo didn't respond after that, only shaking his head in response before whispering a goodbye to Ranboo and stalking away with tears in his eyes. He wasn't sure why he had cried at that moment.

When he was face to face with Dream in the underground vault, he understood then why he cried it out before. Because he knew death was his only fate.

He wouldn't be seeing Ranboo or Tommy or anyone else ever again.

"Tubbo."

Tubbo opened his eyes to see Ranboo innocently staring down at him, a confused look on his face as he slowly tilted his head. "You alright?" 

Tubbo kept a straight face.

"Did you ever hear L'Manburg's anthem, Ranboo?" The boy piped up in interest. "Oh! Well, no I don't think I ever heard it. How does it go?"

"Well..."

"I heard there was a special place, where men could go and emancipate..."

_The brutality, and the tyranny of their rulers._

_This place is real, you needn't fret, with W̴̐ͅị̷̅l̴̬̿b̶̳̔ȗ̶̝r̶̪̄-_

"Why did you stop singing, Tubbo?"

Tubbo stared at Ranboo with wide eyes, his ears drooping low to his cheeks. The memories came back, Techno shooting the arrow into his heart, Wilbur laughing maniacally as he blew up L'Manburg, Phil stabbing Wilbur in the stomach with a diamond sword, Tommy fist fighting Techno in the pit and fainting, Niki burning the L'Mantree, Schlatt-

"It brings back bad memories... sorry."

Ranboo smiled and sighed. "Nah, s'alright. You wanna hold Michael for a bit?" Their adopted Piglin child looked over Ranboo's shoulder and made a snorting noise at Tubbo, green oozing from torn skin and worn out bones. Even if others think Michael is ugly, Tubbo and Ranboo certainly don't.

"Sure."


	5. Daisy Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song: daisy bell covered by crumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM REALLY FUCKING SORRY BUT I WAS VERY HAHA 'BUSY' TODAY JUST KIDDING I PLAYED POKEMON ALL DAY. AND FORGOT I HAD A FANFICTION TO WRITE AND UPDATE. LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO anyways uh  
> pokemon au  
> kinda sad but thats what my brain has in store today

_We have to make spicy curry he said... we need the right ingredients he said..._

"So WHY are Occa berries so hard to find?!" Tubbo hissed to himself, sneaking carefully around the Wild Area to avoid the scary-looking Pangoro and Bewears lurking around in the clearing. He was now near approaching the north lake in Miloch, running over the bridge and crouching in the tall grass to avoid a strong-looking Liepard.

He spotted a tree in the clearing with little rustles coming from it, he could spot a few berries clinging to the leaves and he grinned. "If I can find an Occa berry then we'll be set!" He whispered to himself, scurrying over to the trunk and giving it a little shake. A few Pecha, Oran, and Tamato berries fell with gentle bumps onto the field, Tubbo ignored the continuous shaking from the top as he shook the tree some more, finally seeing an Occa berry fall. "Hell yeah! Let's go!" 

He bent down to pick up some of the berries, stuffing them into his pockets until he felt a heavy weight fall onto his back. He yelped and stumbled forward, catching himself with his arms as he looked back to see a pissed off Greedent glaring at him, cheeks stuffed with Sitrus berries. 

"Oh shit-" He yelped as he quickly rolled to the side to avoid a strong tackle from the higher-leveled Pokemon. The Greedent would quickly stop on its heels before charging once again at Tubbo, causing him to roll to the side again and heave himself onto his feet hurriedly, ready to dodge another swing from the angry squirrel.

"I-I don't know if this helps but- I-I'm sorry?" He tried to apologize to the angry Pokemon, but it only fumed more before charging at Tubbo again. The young trainer would suddenly remember the berries in his pockets and he quickly dodged again, shoving a hand into his pocket to fish out a freshly picked Oran berry. "Here! Y-You hungry? Or mad I stole your stash? W-Well I can give you it back just gimme a sec alright-" The Greedent ceased its assault on Tubbo, staring at him expectantly as he tossed out every single berry he'd scavenged from the poor Pokemon.

He did keep the Occa berry though, I mean, he'd been searching for one for HOURS.

Once he saw the Greedent pleased with it's possessions being returned, he smiled and waved at it. "Sorry again mate, have fun!" The squirrel let out a squeak of delight as it then would shove all of the Oran, Pecha, and Tamato berries into its pouch-like cheeks and climbed up the tree again with a swish of it's tail.

Tubbo rushed his way over the bridge and back along Motostoke's riverbank, avoiding a Bronzong as he shuffled to Bridge Field (and also quickly met up with the Digging Duo to spend some Watts and get treasures in return. He carried rare bones, bottle caps, and a few evolutionary stones as a result). Next he'd sneak past the Dusknoir that waved its hands around in a circular motion, it's bright red eye glowing menacingly around the field, looking for a new victim to grab by the head.

He'd gotten back to the shores of the Lake of Outrage and there he spotted a warm campfire, a familiar face sitting around it with Pokemon that Tubbo could recognize almost endearingly. His Thwackey was playfully tapping his little oak drumstick against the back of a Thievul, who paid no mind. Tubbo recognized his Sylveon that danced around with a Jolteon, leaving behind little pink particles that glittered off of his fairy-like ribbons.

"Oh, Tubbo you're back." Tubbo snorted at his friend, finally walking over to sit next to him and dropping his findings onto a berry pile to their left, being guarded by the same Thievul as mentioned before. "Yeah, sorry it took me a while Ranboo, I was having trouble finding what we needed! Luckily I went through hell and back for this one Occa berry." He said with a grin at Ranboo, who snorted and shook his head.

"We could've just made sweet curry..." 

"But Michael wants something spicy," Tubbo argued, looking over at the newborn Toxel that Ranboo's Drizzile was carrying carefully around the shore of rhe lake, watching as a Gyarados slithered up and back down into the depths of the small lake. "But he's too young-" Ranboo protested, already fishing out the cooking supplies from the kit his mother had supplied him with at the start of his journey.

"No buts! If Michael wants something, we give it! We're his dads Ranboo, we're verbally engaged to each other and we hatched him from his egg! I will do anything for my son to be happy."

They both stared at each other before cracking up and laughing simultaneously, Tubbo having to lean against Ranboo's shoulder for support as to not fall back and hit his head on silverware and ceramic plates. "Alright, alright fine, spicy curry for the child."

Ranboo, being the only one out of the two who could cook, dropped the Cheri, Tomato, and Occa berries into the boiling curry mix and then added a bit of packaged vegetables into it, leaning over the fire with his tall frame to stir the ingredients together. Tubbo watched with interest, tapping his fingers on his black track pants and boots to help keep his focus on Ranboo's cooking skills.

Soon enough Ranboo had finished making the spicy curry and took the rice out of a separate, smaller pot as well to start plating the food for everyone. "Do you want help?" Tubbo asked, shuffling over on his knees and looking up expectantly at Ranboo. "Ah... uh... fine. Just don't burn yourself." He warned. "Got it!"

It was nighttime and they were eating spicy curry, Tubbo had to chug multiple bottles of water and so did Ranboo, the rest of the gang seemed to enjoy the flare that spicy ingredients brought to food, especially Michael.

"Our child is stronger than we are." Tubbo observed. Ranboo would hold back a huff of amusement and took a swig of cold water from his fifth water bottle, yearning for the sweet release from the stinging pain on his tongue. 

"We just need to endure! I will eat more!" The brunet declared, making Ranboo flinch. "Tubbo no!"

Their day ended with Tubbo in incredible amounts of pain via the mouth due to extreme consumption of spicy foods, while Ranboo would pat Tubbo's back comfortingly as he cried himself to sleep because of such a terrible decision. Would he do it again? Maybe if he somehow forgot the severity of the pain he experienced when first stuffing and swallowing an absurd amount of spices.


	6. You Are The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song: You Are The Moon by The Hush Sounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //cw: scars
> 
> this WAS NOT going to be the finished product- i had an idea in mind during The Syndicate streams but it completely slipped my mind so now we're going with this :] hope you enjoy!

_**//cw: scars** _

Ranboo hid his scars from Tubbo everyday the best he could, he'd put on some makeup to cover raw, exposed layers of skin from around his eyes all the way to his neck. He didn't remember the last time he felt such a painful scald on his cheeks, maybe when he was a baby he'd cry extensively because of the sudden burning pain?

He did wear bandaids a lot as a child, that he could definitely remember.

Ranboo didn't cry a lot because of how much it physically hurt him to cry, if he wasn't careful he'd probably die from crying one day. He preferred to keep his emotions bottled up instead, it hurt him less this way. He supposed the worst pain of it all was having to lie to Tubbo almost everyday about how he was doing on the coms, refusing to turn on his camera for Michael whenever the piglin wanted to see him but still managing to keep up a decent bonding moment with the child.

Tonight he was out with Techno, Phil, and Niki, taking a trip to Snowchester to see whether or not it was a 'government', or anything of sorts. The Syndicate members were interested in this new colony, but Ranboo only felt a pit of dread in his stomach along with a twinge of fear in his chest. Phil seemed to take notice of his nervousness and, once the other two had crawled into the waterway, patted Ranboo's shoulder comfortingly. "Oi, don't think about the bad mate! I'll make sure Techno and Niki don't do anything to Michael or Tubbo... I guess."

Ranboo slowly nodded, feeling a cold gust blow against his cheeks, the icy temperature getting to Ranboo's senses and making him feel more at home. Of course he shouldn't be thinking so negatively, Tubbo was a smart man and knew what to say in any situation. "Mhm..." He hummed in response to Phil, a his lips curving up at the corners of his mouth.

He pretended to not notice the way Phil's eyes trailed down, probably looking at his cheeks, but Ranboo wasn't too nervous about that part. He definitely did cover up the scars before coming, he remembered, his book said so.

"We'll talk when we get back, alright?"

"Okay."

Ranboo would wait for Phil to shoot out from the waterway with his back turned to Snowchester, he wasn't sure whether Tubbo was home or not but still, he wanted to prepare himself before seeing his lovely husband. Once Phil fell onto the snowy lands with a loud thud he finally turned back around to help the older man up onto his feet, making sure he had his cane before deciding to walk up next to Techno and Niki.

Tubbo was down at the icy waters of Snowchester, looking curiously at Techno and Niki, but then his face lighting up when he saw Ranboo's head pop up next to Techno's.

 _Hi Ranboo!_ He heard a little voice echo into his head, and Ranboo couldn't fight the dumb smile that somehow forced its way to the front. _Hi Tubbo!_ He replied.

He noticed the smile drop though once they got closer and Tubbo stared at him for a tad bit longer than Ranboo liked, Techno and Niki took notice to this and looked at Ranboo as well with raised brows and, in Niki's case, pursed lips.

"Wh-Why are you g-guys... uh... please stop..." Ranboo uttered out the last bit, feeling the anxiety levels start to slowly rise the longer they stared. "Oh, sorry." Techno apologized, quickly looking away out of embarrassment. "Ranboo... those weren't there the last time I saw you..." Niki murmured to him, her eyes somehow getting darker with what Ranboo could read as concern. "What are you talking about Niki?" Ranboo asked his distant sister, he then put a hand up to his face and felt the scars and how exposed they were.

He forgot to cover them up.

But how? He wrote in his book that he put on the makeup to... oh shit. That note was from _yesterday_.

His panicked eyes raced from Techno to Niki, to Phil, to the snow on the ground, to the wheat on soiled dirt and then to Tubbo, who's fists were balled up and shaking at his sides. 

"Th-These... uh..." Ranboo trailed off, not sure how to word to four individuals about how his own tears burn him. Techno would probably laugh at him, Niki would start making faces at him, Phil would stare despite knowing Ranboo doesn't like it and then Tubbo would-

"A ghast fireball hit him in the face a few days ago, sorry about that but he's fine! I guess he just forgot to cover up as per usual." Phil decided to vouch for him, patting his back this time with a hearty laugh. "Wow, impressive." Techno complimented while Niki nervously smiled. "Y-Yeah... glad you didn't die!" Ranboo slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah, I'm glad too."

The four, along with Tubbo, got on with their investigation, ultimately finding at the end that Snowchester would possibly not be as big of a threat to their ideals and wishes for the SMP as they originally thought it'd be with the former president of L'Manburg creating the little snow colony. They all grouped up at the waterway again, Techno shooting through first and then Niki following after.

"Ranboo." Tubbo suddenly spoke, grabbing his wrist with a tight grip. "We need to talk." Ranboo stared at the waterway ahead for a few more seconds before finally nodding in agreement. "Yeah, yeah, we do." He muttered, his voice a bit raspy as he felt the same anxiousness from before return in a larger quantity. "I'll tell Techno you were gonna investigate here more, alright?" Phil reassured him. "Thanks Phil, y-you do that." The enderman replied, quickly turning away from the tunnel and towards Tubbo. 

"See ya back at home!"

Tubbo waited for Phil to leave before then hugging Ranboo tightly, burying his face into his chest, shaking his head back and forth a bit. "Those scars aren't from a ghast fireball are they?" 

"...Right, they're from me uh... haha, a thing called crying." Ranboo explained, unintentionally dragging out a long sigh from Tubbo. "How long have they been there?"

"MMMMMMMM... well- don't get mad?"

He felt Tubbo grip the back of his chestplate tightly, spotting the ram-hybrid's horns growing just a bit bigger than they were before. That's an indicator that he's fucking _pissed_.

"Let's just go inside big man... Michael wants to see you." Ranboo could hear the shaky tone in Tubbo's voice and quickly nodded. "Mhm, yep! Let's go!" 

Maybe using his fake-calm voice wasn't the best move, the horns got even bigger as he was dragged to the front door by Tubbo. He'd follow Tubbo up the ladders to Michael's room, closing the trapdoor underneath him and then standing up straight, taking his Netherite helmet off.

He heard a little squeal noise and a pair of tiny arms around his leg, he looked down to see Michael hugging at his leg and he smiled. "Hey Michael!"

The piglin looked up at him, excited, then pointed at his face. "Oh- this?" He gestured to his scars, seeing the child nod. "Well you see, whenever you get sad you cry a little, right?" Michael nodded, intruiged and gestured for Ranboo to sit down. Once he did, Michael immediately put their hands on Ranboo's scars. "They feel weird don't they? They're all wrinkly." Michael nodded once again, tilting their head. "Oh- continue the story. Well- you see, I'm an enderman and water hurts me. Technically, crying hurts me and causes this."

Michael snorted, letting their tiny baby hands fall from Ranboo's scars in order to hug him, nuzzling their face into the enderman-hybrid's neck. "Oh- don't be sorry, it's not your fault. It's just my biology, kind of like how healing pots hurt _you_ , water just hurts me." Michael nodded in understanding.

"You're such the father, aren't you?" Tubbo asked jokingly, sitting down next to Ranboo and leaning his head against his shoulder. "Well- of course? We're literally Michael's only fathers." Ranboo reminded the other, making the brunet snicker. "I know, I just wanted to lighten up the mood." 

One of Tubbo's hands shot straight up to Ranboo's cheeks, fingertips dancing over the fresh, exposed patches of skin on both of Ranboo's sides. "Never keep anything from me ever again, alright? If you're going to cry, I want to know so I know to not think the worst again the next time we see each other." Ranboo cringed. "It feels gross though..." "Well they aren't gross to me, you know you can't not cry forever."

"Crying isn't supposed to hurt Tubbo."

"Yes it is, Ranboo."

They both fell silent, staring at Michael as he went to climb up the table they'd set up for him in the middle of the room.

"Tubbo?"

"Yes, Ranboo?"

"I won't try to hide things from you anymore..."

Tubbo smiled, closing his eyes and leaning deeper into his husband, "as will I."


	7. Dance, Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song: Dance, Baby! by boy pablo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the gist of this? happy ranboo :] !!! i feel really good today so HAPPY CHAPTER :]]]

Ranboo was happy today, VERY happy. He woke up and the first thing that came to his mind was absolutely nothing, his mind was blank, he was able to think clearly for the first time in almost a year now!

He slipped out of his bed and did a long stretch with his arms, reaching up to the ceiling with a big smile on his face. Seeing Tubbo and Michael was the only thing on his mind now that he's completely woken up. "I'm going to feed the animals, then I'm gonna swing by and say good morning to Phil and Techno, and then I'm gonna go see my beloveds!" He excitedly plotted to himself, grinning as he walked downstairs to take some fish out of the cooler, his tail swaying behind him. 

He slid down the ladders leading to his basement and shuffled over to his chests next to the Fletcher, yoinking a lever out of one and placing it where the redstone contraptions were to open his vault. Once the dirt and stone cleared, he tossed the fish onto the floor for his cats, darting forward to give them lots of chin scratches, nuzzles, hugs, and kisses before racing out again, closing the wall to the vault behind him, not bothering to remove the lever this time.

The enthusiastic teen geared up and set out towards the snowy fields, spotting Techno outside in the front with Phil, feeding Carl some sweet golden carrots. "Good morning!" He shouted to the two with a large wave. Techno had jumped at the sudden shout and Phil only cackled as the golden carrots slumped into the snow and Carl desperately followed after them. "Good morning Ranboo! Where are you going?" Phil greeted back, asking a question as well, to be polite. "I'm going to meet my son and very cool husband!"

"His what-" Phil put a hand to Techno's mouth, panic rising in his chest. "Oh really?! Well you have fun with that, mate! Tell them I said hi and good morning! Do you want to take some of the pie I made last night to give them?" Ranboo's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "YES! THEY'LL LOVE IT!"

Techno stared with furrowed brows and an uncomfortable air hovering around him. "Why is he so happy...?" The older man shrugged, crossing his arms as Ranboo ran over. "Oh I dunno, but it's nice seein' him not being so weary and on edge." Phil would take a pumpkin pie out of his inventory and held it out to Ranboo, who gratefully took it, his tail wildly swinging out of joy. "Thanks Phil! I'll be back in time for dinner! Michael will love eating anything other than cake!" "I'm sure he will, see ya later." 

Techno and Phil watched as Ranboo darted off, a backpack heaved over his shoulders holding many items. The piglin-hybrid then slowly looked at Phil with a raised brow. "So...? Husband? Son? Michael?" Phil blinked. "Ope- well, s'a long story mate. Basically..."

Meanwhile, after a long fifteen minutes, Tubbo stood outside of his house, waiting to see Ranboo come with a small smile on his face and Michael in his arms. Once he saw a familiar speck of black and white shoot through the waterway he snorted. "Ranboo!" Ranboo immediately got up and went to hug Tubbo and Michael, catching the two off guard. "R-Ranboo?" "Tubbo!" He exclaimed, moving back a bit to have space to look down at Michael. "And Michael, cute as always!" The small piglin child smiled at Ranboo and reached for him, ecstatic that their father was in such a good mood.

Tubbo would let Ranboo take Michael in his long arms, the piglin snorting happily once again and running their tiny hands over the front of Ranboo's netherite chestplate. "You like my shiny armor Michael? You wanna see it inside?" Ranboo asked, his tail swaying from side to side again. Michael nodded again and Ranboo looked at Tubbo expectantly. "Let's go inside Tubbo." He said with a comfortingly soft voice, reaching down for Tubbo's hand and leading him inside, Tubbo still couldn't figure out what was going on but he could go along with it, he found it nice. 

Ranboo immediately sat Michael down on their chair and took off his armor, setting it all in front of them and then taking a seat across from them. Michael would curiously reach for one of the boots first, turning it in every direction to inspect it with curious snorts. Tubbo would sit next to Ranboo and look at him with a tilted head. "You're in a good mood today, big guy." Tubbo commented. "Really? I just woke up and felt the same as usual but like- a bit better." Tubbo snickered, staring at his still-swaying tail. "Yep, your tail's moving a lot." Ranboo looked behind him and felt his face heat up. "Oh."

"Well, if you're happy today then I'm happy! I like seeing you being all nice." Michael squealed as the netherite chestplate fell from the scaffolding table to the ground with a loud clang. "It's alright Michael, let me get that for you-" Tubbo reassured the piglin, leaning over to grab the piece of armor and place it back on the table. 

"Oh yeah, I brought you guys something. Phil gave it to me cause he wanted to share with us, he made pumpkin pie last night!" Ranboo pulled the tin of pie out from his bag and made some space for it on the table, setting it down for Michael to give it a little sniff. The piglin snorted at the sweet scent of pie crust and the filling, jumping up and down in their chair. "You like it? You wanna eat some?" Michael nodded and Ranboo smiled. "Let me cut you a piece!" "And with what knife?" Tubbo asked jokingly. "I'm gonna cut it with my cool sharp nails!" Ranboo replied.

"Ranboo... just go get a knife."

"Fine."

Ranboo retreated downstairs to get a knife to properly cut the pie with and Tubbo leaned over to pat Michael on the head, getting some of the green goop oozing from them on his palm but he didn't mind. "Michael, how much do you love your dad?" Michael made a large circle with his tiny hands, making happy noises again. "Lots, huh? I love him a lot too." He smiled, remembering the time they got married. It was a beautiful day, just a nice winter in Snowchester as they both put on their rings on the frozen ice with frost walker boots, holding hands and watching the dolphins swim in and out and-

"TUBBO!" Ranboo suddenly shouted. "I THINK I MESSED UP."

"Did you cut yourself?!" Tubbo asked, panicked.

"No... no much worse actually-" "YOU STABBED YOURSELF?!" "NO! I THINK I ACCIDENTALLY TOLD TECHNO WE WERE MARRIED!"

"WHAT?!"


	8. Grace Kelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song: Grace Kelly by MIKA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this is being published late but no biggie! thank you for such the nice and amusing comments in the past few days, i enjoy seeing that people actually like reading what i publish! you're all so cool! :]
> 
> this is gonna be a short one i have a really bad migraine atm so AJDSK-

"Our family is weird." Tubbo had said one day to Ranboo after tucking Michael in for bed. The enderman looked confused and maybe a bit offended, but he pushed that offense down and nervously laughed. "Haha... what?" Tubbo's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that Ranboo! I was just thinking about... y'know, Techno, Phil, Wilbur, Tommy, Fundy... and then Michael."

Ranboo hummed in thought, thinking about how they were all related. Phil was an Elytrian, the wings on his back old with ruffled feathers, dirt and faint blood splatters coating navy-coloured tips. The crystals that would appear behind Philza glew a dim light whenever he wasn't in flight mode, they represented his life force as Ranboo would come to find out after saving Phil from a close, one way ticket to the afterlife.

Technoblade was a piglin hybrid and was somehow related to Wilbur and Tommy, but was in heavy denial. He was a piglin like Michael, but living, he didn't seem to know the piglin tongue though. Ranboo wouldn't ever let the other get close to Michael anyways, he didn't want to risk any casualties. Wilbur was... weird, he had sexual intercourse with a fish woman and they somehow had a... fox child?

Then there was the question of how the hell Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno came from a fucking _Samsung Fridge_. A fridge... Ranboo wanted to cry on the spot at this thought.

"Tubbo... so like- where in the family do _you_ fall into? Did you also get popped out by a fridge?" Tubbo stared at him incredulously, his jaw dropping a bit before twisting into disappointment. "Ranboo... no... they found me in a box on the side of the road and picked me up." Ranboo's brows rose and he only laughed out loud, putting a hand to his mouth as to not wake Michael up. 

"Your side of the family is weird." Ranboo finally agreed a bit with Tubbo, the other raising a brow with a small teasing smile. "Really? You're acting like _your_ family isn't part of the question as well." Ranboo laughed nervously, looking away from Tubbo as the other leaned forward to get a better look at his face. "Haha... we don't talk about them."

"Your mom's an enderman," Tubbo affirmed, wagging a finger at Ranboo's cheek. "Y-Yeah..." Ranboo slowly nodded his head. "And your dad... well you never tell me what your other half is." The brunet sighed, closing his eyes and letting his head droop. "There's a good reason... I just don't think I'm ready to accept reality."

Tubbo hummed. "I was just messing with you, sorry honeeeey~" He sang, laughing at the way Ranboo twitched out of discomfort from the nickname. "Never call me that again-"

"You've got it, big man."


	9. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song: Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again apologies for this being so late but GOOD PLOT THIS TIME i hope you enjoy :]
> 
> //angsty drabble ahead!
> 
> TW ! TW ! TW ! TW  
> \- self harm not graphic do not worry :]

_**TW ! TW ! TW ! TW** _   
_**\- self harm not graphic do not worry :]** _

Tubbo was hurting, both internally and physically. His best friend had died and he just recently came to terms with it, after days of purposefully not eating and avoiding Ranboo to curl himself up on his bed by his lonesome, clutching soft, woolly sheets and sobbing into it as everything came crashing down onto his body.

The pain from not eating finally got to him, his frontal lobe started to throb all over, his chest ached, his arms felt incredibly sore, and all of his pent up emotions came pouring out like a giant waterfall. He frantically got out of bed to eat something, at least a freshly picked carrot from the farm or a Gapple even if he wanted the pain to go away. Regeneration didn't work like that though.

He missed the sounds of the constant tapping of Michael's feet on the spruce floors upstairs, the little snorts of curiosity and delight the piglin would let out due to the pictures of their parents, the cake in the corner, the sight of the mansion-in-construction, promises of being able to go outside, Michael looked forward to everything Tubbo and Ranboo did for them.

Michael wasn't in their room because Tubbo had desperately asked Phil to take the child away from him before his health worsened. He didn't want to neglect his child because of how hard it was to just accept the fact that Tommy was dead and how his corpse wasn't even retrieved at all. It was left to rot with Dream, and that thought sickened Tubbo.

He thought of how angry and frustrated Tommy would've been to be disrespected in such a way where his body wouldn't even be taken from Dream, not even given a proper burial and a funeral. Tubbo would never know because he was dead.

Tubbo stood in front of the little bench he'd crafted to sit in front of the wooden cross he made in honor of his dear Tommyinnit, staring at the sign he skillfully carved words into with a stone pen with a pointed tip.

"We were supposed to be everything together." Tubbo muttered, his ears drooping and tiny horns growing out of frustration and how upset he was. "We were supposed to have a happy ending... what am I without you, Tommy?"

 _Yourself_. Tommy would've probably said in return, a clear parallel to what he said to Tommy in a state of hopelessness and acceptance back when they fought their final battle against Dream. The word echoed in Tubbo's ears and he sat down on the bench, resting his hands on his lap in an attempt to compose himself. Tommy wouldn't want him crying for him, Tommy would call him a crybaby for doing such a thing.

Then again, Tommy probably wouldn't have cared if he cried, but Tubbo would still cry for him because he couldn't help it. Tommy meant so much to him, just as much as Ranboo. 

A pang of guilt stabbed his heart, his hand quickly moving to clutch the green cloth overlaying his bare chest, a sheet of coldness draping over his upperbody and slowly trailing down, making him shiver. He was so scared of neglecting Michael and so occupied with Tommy that he never even gave his husband a single thought.

How was he doing? Was he mad at Tubbo? Was he frustrated with him? How much had he worried for Tubbo because of his stupid decisions?

 _It's not my fault... but at the same time it is._ Tubbo thought to himself with furrowed brows and shaking fists. "What would Tommy do?" He wondered aloud, staring straight at the wooden cross in front of him.

"He wouldn't apologize... but we're polar opposites, so, I really ought to pay Ranboo a visit..."

Simple thinking for such a complicated brain, constantly at turmoil with itself. He decided to shoot Phil a whisper before going just to make sure it was safe for him to visit.

_Hey Phil is it safe for me to come over?_

By the same he swam across icy waters and back to his house to take with him whatever was necessary, Phil had responded. Tubbo was surprised, considering it was about three in the morning.

_yep, Techno's asleep n won't wake up for a while lol_

_please fix whatever's going on_ _sadboo isnt a good sight lmao_

Tubbo felt his heart drop to his stomach, he _really_ did fuck up a ton, huh?

_i will :] where's my child?_

_with ranboo, we keep switching where hes at cause of Techno but its just between me n him so nothing to worry about_

_Good good :]_

And with that, Tubbo set out to The Arctic, once arriving he simply trudged over to Ranboo's door and pressed the button that opened the iron door. He walked in and the first thing he heard were piglin snorts and small chuckles that were all too familiar to his ears, that twitched a _lot_. Tubbo would look at his reflection in a glass pane to see if he was suitable for both Ranboo's and Michael's eyes, he didn't want to look like a zombie and scare them.

Wait, Michael is still awake-

Tubbo marched upstairs angrily, now forgetting and casting aside his concerns for his appearance and stomping a foot on the ground when he reached the second story, glaring at Ranboo and their child with a new source of frustration set.

"WHY is Michael still awake?" He asked loudly, watching as Ranboo jumped and Michael squealed, hiding behind him. He watched Ranboo's facial expression morph into several emotions, confusion, joy, and just blankness.

"T-Tubbo? You-" "Yes RANBOO I AM ALIVE AND NOT ROTTING IN MY BED. Why is Michael not sleeping?"

Ranboo looked at Michael and then at Tubbo, giving him a 'oh fuck' look and drooping his shoulders. "I-I forgot their sleep schedule..."

Tubbo groaned and shook his head, walking over to sit down next to Ranboo and smile at Michael. "Hey buddy, you remember me?" Michael nodded, and stared at Tubbo curiously. "You need to sleep Michael, you have a schedule." 

The piglin whined and shook their head, clinging to Ranboo. "Come on Michael- your _mom_ is right." Ranboo teased with a flick of his tail, cackling when Tubbo gasped in offense. Michael snickered and reached for Ranboo when he went to pick him up, tucking him into bed and pulling the half white, half black sheets over his tiny frame. 

"I am _not_ _mom_ I am dad!" Tubbo protested, his brows furrowed at Ranboo. "Last time I checked, you take on a more motherly role than I do." Ranboo kept the joke going, chuckling again at Tubbo's sigh of frustration. "Ranboo I did not conceive Michael, I'm not a woman." "I know, you don't gotta be biologically a girl to be a mom though, Tubbo." Tubbo groaned at how right Ranboo was and fell back onto the bed next to Michael. "I hate it when you're right..."

Ranboo snorted and got up to turn off the light to the upstairs room, slipping into the bed on Michael's other side and helping Tubbo tuck himself under the soft bedsheets. "I don't know what you went through but... I'm glad you're okay now." Ranboo said, voice muffled by the soft pillow his head rested on.

Tubbo smiled and leaned into a dark hand that ruffled his hair, moving to cup his cheek over Michael's tiny head. "I'm sorry Ranboo I-"

"Don't be sorry, we all have our own ways of coping. A little heads up would've been nice though."

Tubbo stared, then nodded in understanding. "Got it."

"I'm not going to do what I did again."

Ranboo finally returned his own smile, his multicolored eyes softening at Tubbo's vow. "You'd better not."


	10. True (Platonic) Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song: True Love by P!nk (ft. Lily Allen)
> 
> another migraine tonight boys sigh :/ i dont know whats up as of late but still getting this out as per usual! :] take this as their online personas or their irl selves because it is set in a modern time where ranboo was able to go to the UK to see tubbo (personally i saw it more as the personalities they portray online but if irl also applies then, yk)
> 
> itll be short again cause of pain atm but tomorrow's write will be longer :]
> 
> also! if you have any prompt ideas for me please feel free to drop them! im running out slowly and sometimes make some ideas on a whim if it wasn't obvious lol, thanks for reading and investing in this work im seriously surprised how many people have clicked/pressed on the title link and read all these chapters!

"Holy shit!" Tubbo gasped, jumping up onto the sofa after a jumpscare from a horror movie played on the screen. Ranboo only cackled and clutched a tipping over popcorn bowl perched on Tubbo's lap, keeping the kernels from falling onto the carpet and staining it with butter. "I thought you said this movie wouldn't be scary? That you watched it over ten times with your sisters and Tommy?" Tubbo huffed and turned his head away from Ranboo's, giving the taller no response out of sheer childishness.

"Tubbooo... did you _lie_ to me?" The younger asked in disbelief, making the other cringe in his seat. "N-No... why would I lie about something so stupid...? Haha..." 

Tubbo was scared by the Birdbox movie, Ranboo knew there were some people that were legitimately scared of a thriller, horror, post-apocalyptic movie like it but Tubbo, someone who bragged about never being scared of such jumpy things, turned out to be a liar? Ranboo was scared by the movie too, so sure he was being a bit hypocritical but he didn't think Tubbo would be one to lie about such a miniscule thing like being scared of a certain movie with specific key elements to psychologically and emotionally frighten the viewer.

"Come on Tubbo, I wouldn't care whether you got scared or not." He casually said, still holding the big bowl holding popcorn made exclusively with two pairs of hands, one being Tubbo's and the other Ranboo's. With how many times Tubbo's mom looked over at them in the kitchen Ranboo really wondered how they hadn't started a fire and burned down the house. That would've been a tale to tell.

"Well I kinda do." Was the simple, dry response Ranboo was tossed back by Tubbo. The brunet would seat himself back down properly and carefully hold the popcorn bowl with two sweaty hands, the tips of his fingers sliding along the red plastic no matter how hard he tried. "You need a napkin or something?" Ranboo asked him, already leaning over to snatch the squared-layers of paper from the table in front of their legs. He could hear a slight hitch in Tubbo's breath, a tiny cough following after, "yes please."

Ranboo would hand Tubbo a napkin to wipe his sweaty hands with while he pressed pause on the movie with the remote, they were only a good thirty minutes in but he didn't mind stopping to make sure his friend was alright. Awkward and tense silence filled the air, it didn't do good for the anxiousness that started to build up in his chest, Ranboo hadn't felt this pause in a while with Tubbo.

"Are you okay?" He asked him. "...yeah, sorry for ruining the night big guy.." Tubbo clutched the napkin tightly in his hands, little tears in the first folded layer could be seen by a little squint of the eye. "You didn't ruin anything!" Ranboo insisted, putting a hand on Tubbo's shoulder. "I think your reaction just made the night better if I'm being honest, dude. The whole purpose of horror is to get scared, it's boring if it isn't!" He continued to try with a cheerful tone of voice, watching Tubbo's brows twist all sorts of ways.

"Ranboo."

"Yeah?"

"Your rings are hurting my shoulder, why are they so thick?" Tubbo asked, head whipping to get a better look at the silver rings that decorated Ranboo's fingers. "H- They're not _that_ bad..." Tubbo let a smug smirk front onto his face. "I dunno Ranboo, they're kinda _hurting_ right now... me shoulder blade can only withstand so much!" He dramatically fell back into the couch, rolling his shoulder and moving the other's ring-covered hand with. "In all honesty they're pretty, your nails make it better."

"You think so?" Ranboo inquired, pulling his hand back to stare at his black nails and cheap silver rings from Hot Topic. "Yeah! You're a walking fashion model."

"I wouldn't put it like that..." 


	11. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song: Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by Cage The Elephant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SPED RAN THIS CHAPTER SHFHSKDK but goddamn today's stream was the best ive seen from Ranboo UGHFH... im sorry today's just been so good and so bad for me and this stream has been the highlight of it :] i hope you all had a good day as well! thank you for the prompts as well, i might write some of them in later chapters nearing the end. if you ever want to drop a prompt do it in the last chapter's comments please so its all organized and in one place! <3

"Ranboo, you better split some of that money with me." Tubbo jokingly demanded, the corners of his lips turning up from behind his phone screen as he laid in bed, the discord call with Ranboo hitting forty-nine minutes. The other was verbally buffering, Tubbo could hear him opening his mouth and starting up a sentence but to no avail. It made the brunet chuckle a bit at how shocked the other was to have been donated ten-thousand dollars by some stranger named Milo.

Ranboo's minecraft character was stopped in the middle of the unfinished mansion, the younger male was nervously fidgeting with the sleeves of his white hoodie, face void of expression as all he could do was fixate his grey orbs onto the block game taking up several gigabytes on his PC. He could only form a response to Tubbo after he thanked a person for three dollars and making small banter, giving a little shake of his head and a long sigh. "Give you some?" He could hear a slight shuffle, accompanied with a small hum in confirmation to Ranboo's easily answerable question. "Yep!"

"Why would I do that?" Ranboo inquired.

"Because I'm your husband! We are bound by love and Church Prime!" Tubbo grinned at hearing Ranboo laugh out loud, he imagined the other rolling his head back and putting a hand over his mouth to not bother his sleeping parents. "In a video game." Ranboo said with a snicker, already expecting a disappointed aw in response from Tubbo, in which he got.

"Awwwww... in a video game..." He sounded so sad but Ranboo knew it was all a farce, it still pulled at his heartstrings, almost like an elastic band. "Yep, in a video game." Tubbo suddenly gasped, making Ranboo quirk a brow from behind the monitor. "We should get married and then you'd have to give me some of the ten-thousand."

Tubbo watched a wall of YES's and LMAOs fill Ranboo's chat, his eyes scanning over each color username that popped up along with a ranbooSTARE emote if they believed he was being 'sus'. "You sure you wanna marry me?" Tubbo had to seriously think about this one, considering his platonic husband in a video game would definitely eat all of the candy in their imaginary pantry and hoard several things to either be funny or solely because of an emotional attachment to it. 

"Hmm, man I just want the money if I'm being honest." He laughed, Ranboo's own giggles following after. He kicked his legs in the air and turned on his head, listening to Ranboo thank more people for donating a hundred, sixty-nine-ninety-nine, three, one, wow Ranboo's chat was full of the Techno millionaires.

"Wait... Tubbo," Ranboo whispered, Tubbo opened one eye at the screen and hummed, tiredly croaking a what in response. "All of this pays for the UK trip..." Tubbo shot up into a seated position, having to hold back a loud shout of shock and excitement. Instead, he whisper-yelled a slightly loud yes into the mic, getting up to walk and spin around his room with his hands up in the air.

"Tubbo I could literally fly to you, stay there, do so many expensive things and then fly back."

"I'd fly back with you." Tubbo jokingly replied with a stupid smile, Ranboo wheezed and threw his head back again, shaking his head and tears pricking at his eyes. "The plane ride would be disastrous." "I see the Subway in the airport and I go sandwich POG!" Tubbo kept going, laughing a bit at himself. "I'd have to put something around your eyes or something, like blindfold you. You're like a little child when they see a Dairy Queen or a McDonald's, they stare at it and then beg excessively to go and get a baby cone with either sprinkles or chocolate dip, and then either a Happy Meal or a McFlurry."

"What's a Dairy Queen?"

"Ohhh Tubbo, you are in for a treat when you can come over to the US."

Tubbo hummed in response again and as usual, a comfortable silence filled the call. An idea suddenly popped into Tubbo's head and he nodded, grabbing his new ukelele. "I'm gonna play a song for this wonderful occasion, I've never played it before but you know what, I know the chords so I could improvise." "I see, I see."

"Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by Cage The Elephant." Tubbo named the song, nodding again. He set his fingers on the strings and watched as Ranboo muted himself on the call to let Tubbo play without interrupting his rhythm with thanking his donos.

He strummed away all night on the same damn song.


	12. Jaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song: Jaws by Lemon Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAN... I wasn't expecting to speedwrite this again but I did LMAO.. I hope yall like this one :] TOMMY'S ALIVE WOOOOOO

Tubbo and Ranboo's minecraft characters spawned into the hardcore world, a Tweek skin and then Ranboo's incredibly original hybrid with a crown and a suit skin. The older looked around, seeing that they had spawned near a flower forest, making his eyes sparkle from behind the monitor.

" _Ranboo_!" He shouted all of a sudden, not caring if he woke his mum, pops, or sisters up. Ranboo jumped in his Unicorn chair, tipping to the side a bit due to how drowsy he felt from a lack of sleep. "Jeez- what is it? Did we spawn in a good area?" Tubbo quickly moved his perspective with his mouse to hit him, in disbelief. "It's not JUST a good spawn, Ranboo! We spawned near a flower forest!"

Ranboo hummed in surprise, turning his minecraft character's head to look at Tubbo and then nod. "I see, I see... let's build our house near there then, I can see a little pond with nice hills around and-" "LET'S GO LIVE THERE!" Tubbo shouted, grabbing Ranboo's wrist and dragging Ranboo along with him to the pond.

A bee fluttered over their heads and Tubbo's mouth opened into an 'o' shape, a slight breath leaving his mouth. "That was a bee!" Ranboo laughed out loud, shaking his head as Tubbo hurriedly went to collect logs. "Yep, it was."

The two went to build a little shack next to the pond, Ranboo making friends with a Drowned native to the land they deemed 'Beetopia'. The Drowned's name was David and Ranboo gave him an Allium to establish their friendship. David would swim away one night and never come back, which made Ranboo a bit upset. Tubbo walked over to Ranboo and held up an Iron Pickaxe, smiling hopefully. "We can go strip mining?" He suggested, he knew how much the enderman-hybrid liked strip mining. It was therapeutic for him. Ranboo silently nodded and took a pickaxe from Tubbo, the brunet smiling as they went along the pond and to their water tube that led straight down to the mine.

They strip mined for a bit, finding a stack of golden ores along the way and gathering over thirty diamonds in the process, which made Ranboo feel better about his lost friend. The two swam up out of their mine and went straight for fishing, grabbing separate fishing rods and sitting at the edge of the small pond and casting their rods, waiting to reel in a catch.

"It would be really funny if we were to name a horse Horseboo..." Ranboo said with a cheeky grin, making Tubbo huff. "Your name goes with every stupid thing it's so annoying. Why can't we name the horse 'Tubhorse'?" Ranboo hummed in thought, nodding a bit. "Well it only goes good with the horse part... it doesn't really go good with dog or cat."

Tubbo huffed again, shaking his head until he suddenly felt something tug at his line. "I've got a catch!" Ranboo watched as Tubbo managed to reel in the line, a saddle suddenly popping up into his offhand.

"Tubhorse." Tubbo immediately said, being met with a challenging stare from Ranboo. "Horseboo."

"Tubhorse!"

"Horseboo!"

The two kept bickering on what they'd name the horse, it was their own little hardcore Minecraft world after all. They could do what they wanted. In the end, they both managed to get their own saddles and got separate horses along with nametags.

 _Horseboo_ and _Tubhorse_ lived for many many days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had more time I'd have written more but as usual I'm waiting until close to midnight to write shite smh, but I hope this was a good read! It's related to what I've been doing all day LUL


	13. Redesign Your Logo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song: Redesign Your Logo by Lemon Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly dont know what to write so whatever ive got jotted down will be what i post JSHDKS- im also watching the ranboo stream atm so i might get very much distracted :[

"Ranboo, you told him you were my best friend..." Tubbo mumbled to the taller, eyes all red and puffy with tear stains running down his cheeks. "Well... he asked and I answered..." Ranboo simply replied, comfortingly patting his platonic husband's back. "You shouldn't have said anything..." Ranboo hummed in thought, rethinking his actions. "Well... maybe you're right... I know how Tommy is about his bonds."

Tubbo snickered and shook his head, wiping some tears on Ranboo's suit. "It's not his fault you know, it's mostly mine..." Ranboo quirked a brow. "How so? Do tell."

"Well, I exiled him... and he considered me a good friend. I betrayed what trust he desperately put into me at the last moment and if it weren't for my selfish decisions as the president, maybe Dream wouldn't have gotten to him and- and... suffer." Ranboo hummed in understanding, continuing to rub Tubbo's back, along the brown sweater he wore to keep warm against the cold.

The two sat in long silence, Tubbo eventually having moved to lay ontop of Ranboo, nuzzling his face into his clothed chest and playing with his red tie to pass time. Ranboo didn't mind at all anyway, whatever Tubbo had done he understood happened a long time ago, a time where he was under intense pressure and authority by those older than him. Unrealistically high standards were set for him at such a young age, and now that he's seventeen, Ranboo can see how far the other had come in terms of maturity. He regretted his actions, yet Ranboo could still see which parts of him remained childish.

"You're still looking over old wounds, you know." Ranboo whispered in the comfortable silence they shared, Tubbo looked up, confused. "Wh-What do you mean?" "You exiled Tommy four years ago, its been so long and whether you think it's been a short while or a long while... they're still old wounds that you repented for. Why do you keep looking at them? Why do you keep leaving yourself vulnerable to the mistakes your younger, more immature self made under high pressure?" Ranboo knew very well what it was like to be held by pressure.

Peer pressure was familiar to him after all.

"Because I regret them, a lot." Tubbo replied after a while, pulling on the red tie in his hand and holding it in an iron grip. His little ram ears drooped, the tips flicking a bit while his horns reduced to tiny nubs on his scalp. "They were decisions I shouldn't have made Ranboo, if I were smarter... maybe more informed... maybe- maybe a little bit more perceptive Tommy wouldn't have gone through everything he went through."

"So you're saying Dream's decision to skillfully take advantage of Tommy in the cruelest ways imaginable was your fault? It was apart of your grand scheme? Your plans for a new country?" "N-No... they weren't but-" "Then don't say it was your fault." Ranboo strictly stated, his voice hard like a rock. Tubbo's ears shot up, startled at the other's tone of voice. "It wasn't your fault Dream decided to hurt Tommy, it wasn't your fault he almost... you know."

Ranboo felt the pair of arms on his chest wrap around him tightly, a soft sob escaping Tubbo's mouth but being muffled by Ranboo's clothes. "I needed that."

"I know, which is why I even bothered."


End file.
